Be Strong
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: special fic for GWE. happy reading! theme: Family semi canon. Sebetulnya misimu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil kan, Sasuke-kun? bad summary, gomen ...


Be Strong

Pairing: Sasuino! *teriak pake toa*

Gendre: romance, family, hurt comfort dikit.

Warning: ooc, eyd hancur, typoo, semi canon, dll

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

**Special fic for GWE 2012! :D**

**Theme: Family**

**Selamat menikmati ...**

**Gui gui M.I.T**

Tidak ada yang bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi di hari mendatang. Orang yang dulunya baik, bisa saja menjadi jahat. Orang yang dulunya miskin dan tidak punya harta bisa saja menjadi kaya raya dengan pangkat dan derajat yang setinggi langit. Tidak ada yang bisa meramal apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Jika hari ini hatinya begitu pekat, kotor dan gelap bisa saja berubah menjadi lebih bersih dan bercahaya kan?.

Penerus terakhir klan Uciha itu terbuka pintu hatinya dan kembali mendapatkan sebuah cahaya yang bisa menuntunnya pada sebuah kehidupan yang bebas dari rasa marah, benci dan dendam. Namikaze Naruto berhasil membawa kembali Sasuke ke kampung halamannya, berhasil membuatnya bertaubat dan berhasil menyadarkan dirinya akan tanggung jawab yang harus dipikulnya dan dibayarnya.

Seorang mantan penghianat desa tidak akan mungkin dibiarkan bebas tanpa terlebih dahulu menerima hukuman yang sudah di tentukan untuknya, kan? Sasuke Uchiha memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di desa, mencoba untuk membangun kembali klan yang sudah lama musnah, dan membayar semua kesalahan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau kembali! Hm ..." Gadis pirang itu menyambutnya antusias, sama antusiasnya dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang begitu bahagia dengan kedatangannya.

Yamanaka Ino, itulah pertama kali Sasuke mendengar gadis itu menyebut namanya lagi. Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu ternyata hati si gadis yang dulu selalu menjadi pemujanya itu tidak pernah berubah. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat menatap mata biru gadis yang penuh semangat itu, sebuah harapan berlahan mulai muncul dibenaknya. Sakura tidak benar-benar mencintainya, apakah perasaan gadis dihadapannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan menyambutnya dengan hangat itu masih tetap seperti dulu? Memujanya dan begitu menyukainya?

'_Aku bisa merasakan bahwa keputusanku untuk kembali ke desa ini tidak akan pernah salah.'_

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kali ini aku akan tetap menjadi pemujamu, Sakura sudah menjadi milik Naruto jadi ... hm, seperti janjiku pada Asuma-_sensei._ Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Sakura, Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku!"

Gadis itu berteriak kencang dihadapan semua teman-teman mereka, menghilangkan rasa malu dan mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Hn ..." Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi saat melihat semangat yang diperlihatkan oleh Ino. Sejak saat itu hatinya berlahan sedikit mulai tersentuh, dia pikir semua orang yang dulu memujanya akan berbalik membenci dan meremehkannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, dia masih dicintai. Oleh Naruto, Sakura, Ino dan teman seangkatannya. Yamanaka Ino?

**Gui gui M.I.T**

di sebuah mansion mewah lebih spesifiknya lagi di sebuah kamar yang ada di mansion mewah yang beberapa tahun dulu kembali 'hidup' setelah beberapa tahun sebelum itu terasa 'mati'.

Di kamar itu, di tempat peraduan sepasang suami istri yang sudah hampir tiga tahun menikah. Terlihat seorang Istri dari satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa itu sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Wanita yang hampir berumur 20 tahun itu terus berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, dengan telaten dia memasukkan semua pakaian ganti untuk dipakai suaminya selama menjalankan misi nanti.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk bersila di depan sang istri, terus menatap wanita kesayangannya seolah-olah tidak pernah mau memalingkan wajahnya sekali pun. Sedari tadi matanya tidak mau berkedip sedikitpun. Malam ini Ia ditugaskan untuk segera pergi ke desa _Kiri no gakure_, menjalankan misi berbahaya seperti biasa. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa dia akan kembali dalam keaadan hidup. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang mantan Ninja pelarian yang sampai sekarang harus membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan dahulu. Dia harus selalu siap jika secara mendadak akan di kirim untuk misi-misi berbahaya yang mungkin bisa dibilang sangat mustahil berhasil.

"Mau bawa berapa pasang pakaian?" Wanita dengan rambut yang dibiarkan terurai itu bertanya pada suaminya, berusaha untuk mencairkan situasi yang terasa benar-benar mencekam.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke dingin dan datar.

"Terse ... terserah ya? kalau begitu, tiga saja sudah cukup kan,"

"Hn ..."

Suara suaminya begitu datar sama seperti biasa. Sang istri merasakan dadanya sesak, sedari tadi air mata itu terus menerus meminta agar segera di keluarkan.

"Mau pergi berapa lama?" tanya Wanita tegar itu sambil tersenyum, menatap wajah tampan suami tercintanya. Mereka bertatapan menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Tergantung," jawab Sasuke pelan tanpa berusaha untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang istri.

Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Ino itu lansung menunduk, melepaskan semua pakaian yang dipegangnya dan kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri. Akhirnya airmata itu jatuh tanpa bisa tertahankan lagi, Ino tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan suaminya. Sasuke baru saja pulang seminggu yang lalu setelah pergi menjalani misi selama tiga bulan tanpa memberinya kabar sedikitpun, dan kemudian pria itu kembali dengan membawa luka yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. Membayangkan kalau suaminya itu akan kembali merengang nyawa, meninggalkan dirinya dirumah, meninggalkan Andri anak sulung mereka dan meninggalkan bayi mereka yang baru empat bulan ada di dalam kandungannya? Hati Ino tidak kuat, dia ingin Sasuke selalu ada disampingnya, melihat bagaimana perkembangan kandungannya, dan melihat bagaimana dia akan melahirkan anak kedua mereka. Apakah Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa dibebaskan dari misi selama dia mengandung?

"K-Kali ini misi apa l-lagi?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Aku harus mencari salah satu bunga langka yang hanya bisa hidup di puncak gunung yang ada di desa Kiri."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaan pengunungan dan bahaya yang mungkin akan mengincar suaminya.

"Pergi mencari bunga. Misi seperti apa itu?" Aneh memang, bukankah seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke akan menjalani misi yang sangat berbahaya seperti tingkat S, tapi kenapa tugasnya kali ini hanya untuk mencari bunga?

"Menantu Kazekage sedang hamil muda, dia ngidam ingin memegang bunga langka yang katanya pernah dilihat hidup di puncak gunung dimana ninja-ninja pelarian tinggal."

_Deg ... _Wanita awal 20 tahunan itu sudah menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan misinya.

Ino langsung mentatap wajah Sasuke, memastikan apakah Sasuke berkata jujur atau hanya sekedar bercanda dengannya. Tapi hanya kekecewaan yang bisa di dapat, Sasuke tidak pernah berbohong pada istrinya kan?

"Bukankah ninja-ninja pelarian itu katanya bertahan hidup dengan memakan daging ninja-ninja lain, Sasuke-_kun?"_ kata Ino dengan air mata yang berlinangan, tidak kuat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada suaminya kelak.

"Ya, aku juga ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan mereka semua." Sasuke memberitahu misi utamanya. Hati wanita itu mencelos, bagaimana mungkin Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage itu tega mengirim sahabatnya sendiri menjalankan misi yang begitu berbahaya?

"Hiks ... hiks ... s-sendirian l-lagi?"

"Iya." Jawaban singkat itu meruntuhkan semua pertahanan Ino.

_Bruukkk ..._

Ino langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya, memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya dan langsung menangis di dada bidang Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... Hiks, Hiks ... tidak bisakah kau menolak misi ini?" kata Ino setengah memohon, berharap Sasuke akan memberi jawaban iya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya kan,"

Ino kembali menangis dalam diam, tubuhnya mendadak melemah benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib suaminya satu ini. Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya yang jauh lebih kecil, mengusap-usap belakang tubuhnya dan membelai pelan rambut panjang pirang wanitanya.

"Aku masih dalam masa menjalankan hukuman," kata Sasuke dingin, datar, tapi memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"Aku tahu,"

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Kata-kata yang singkat memang, tapi Ino bisa merasakan bagaiman pria itu berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak terlalu merasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa, kau suamiku! Dan istri macam apa aku kalau aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau ... kau akan kembali mempertaruhkan nyawa Sasuke-_kun."_

"Aku selalu kembali dengan selamat!" Sasuke berusaha untuk menyakinkan.

"Sasuke ... kau mengerti perasaanku tidak sih?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan membelai wajah datar Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan, Ino menatap Sasuke mengiba sedangkan Sasuke memberi tatapan menyakinkan. Pria dua puluh tahun itu berharap Ino akan tetap jadi gadis tegar yang akan selalu percaya bahwa dia akan berhasil.

"Ino, percayalah padaku!"

"Sasuke ..."

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya doa dan janjimu!"

"Eee?"

"Doakan aku agar berhasil, dan berjanjilah untuk selalu menungguku meski aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali."

"Eemmm ..." Ino mengangguk lemah.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu menjaga anak-anak kita, berjanji untuk selalu setia padaku!"

"Aku berjanji! Pulanglah sebelum anak kita lahir ya?"

"Aku tidak suka berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha!"

"Aku akan merindukanmu!"

"Aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku juga merindukan kalian,"

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Sejak memutuskan untuk kembali mengejar Sasuke, kembali berusaha untuk meluluhkan hati pria es itu dan menerima lamaran Sasuke. Ino sudah berjanji akan siap menerima semua konsekuensi atas semua keputusannya. Gadis itu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri memberitahu pada semua orang bahwa dirinya akan berhasil meluluhkan hati Sasuke, pria itu akan jatuh hati dan kemudian melamarnya.

Ino tidak peduli sesering apapun Sasuke berusaha untuk menghindarinya dan membuat gadis itu menyerah. Tapi gadis itu tetap kukuh, berisi keras untuk selalu menjadi pendampingnya. Ino gadis yang kuat kan?

"_Sasuke-kun, kau akan tinggal sendirian di mansion yang besar ini?" Ino yang sedang bertamu ke rumah Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat-lihat bagaimana keaadaan tempat yang akan di tinggali oleh Sasuke._

"_Hn ..."_

"_Kau tidak kesepian tinggal sendirian disini?" tanya Ino lagi._

"_Bukankah ada kamu yang setiap hari terus menjadi pengganggu?" jawab Sasuke cuek dan dingin._

"_Huh, aku bertanya tidak main-main Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Memangnya aku tidak serius?"_

"_Huh!"_

"_Kalau tidak mau melihat aku sendirian, kau tinggal saja disini."_

"_Eee?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya dan langsung mendekati Sasuke yang duduk lumayan jauh darinya._

"_Tidak mau!" Ino langsung berteriak nyaring sehingga membuat Sasuke harus mentutup kedua telinganya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar._

"_Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama orang yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku, kita bukan pacar, bukan tunangan apalagi suami istri jadi ..."_

"_Bukankah kau mencintaiku, selalu mengekoriku kemana saja, selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku dan selalu menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk mengurusku disini?"_

_Blush ..._

"_I-Iya sih tapi ..."_

"_Kalau begitu kita menikah saja!"_

"_Ha?"_

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

_Blush ..._

Saat menerima tawaran itu, Ino menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Menguatkan Sasuke saat pria itu terlihat putus asa, sedih, terpuruk dan kecewa ketika melihat bagaimana pandangan penduduk desa padanya . Ino menjadi penghiburnya saat dia merindukan seluruh anggota klannya dan keluarga tercintanya. Ino tegar, Ino selalu percaya padanya dan selalu menyemangatinya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ apa aku bisa kuat menjaga anak-anak kita?" tanya Ino pelan, Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Tangisan Istrinya sudah berhenti dan air mata itu kembali mengering.

"Kau harus kuat!"

"Saat kau pulang nanti, aku akan memasakkan makanan mewah untukmu!"

"Hn ..."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada sang istri, kini sudah tiba saatnya untuk dia kembali pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sasuke menggambil tasnya mengenggam tangan Ino dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamar buah hati pertama mereka.

Sasuke menatap wajah anaknya dengan lembut sebelum kemudian mengecup dahi anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"Hei Andri, ayah harus pergi. Jadilah jagoan untuk ibumu!" kata Sasuke setelah mengecup dahi anaknya. Mata Ino kembali basah, tapi segera di usapnya agar tetap kering. Dia ingin mengantarkan Sasuke dengan senyuman bukan dengan air mata yang justru akan membuat dirinya terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan. Bukankah dia telah berjanji untuk kuat dan tegar?

"Andri akan marah besok pagi Sasuke-_kun,_ lagi-lagi kau pergi tanpa pamitan langsung padanya." kata Ino.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat lebih banyak air mata!"

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya, memeluknya erat seolah-olah ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Jaga diri, aku akan selalu menunggumu!" bisik Ino. Sasuke menggangguk, menunduk dan langsung mencium perut istri kesayangannya yang sudah sedikit membesar.

"Jadilah anak baik, jangan suka merepotkan Ibu!" bisik Sasuke, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

_Cup ..._

Sasuke mencium dahi Ino, memeluk dan menghangatkan tubuh Ino sebelum akhirnya menghilang dengan jurusnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba menghilang menjauhinya Ino langsung membuka mata dan jatuh terduduk.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-_kun!"_ Air matanya kembali keluar menganak sungai menyelusuri wajah cantik yang terlihat jauh tidak bermaya.

Tidak akan ada seorang istripun di dunia ini yang tidak akan khawatir saat mengetahui Suami mereka akan pergi menjalankan tugas dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka kan? Begitu pula halnya dengan Ino, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa puluh kali wanita itu menangisi kepergian Suami tercintanya, menangisi bagaimana keadaan suaminya saat dia pulang dari misi. Luka-luka berat disekujur tubuh kekar Sasuke akan menjadi pemandangan wajib yang akan menghiris hatinya saat pria itu kembali dari misi.

"Aku mohon, sekali saja ... pulanglah tanpa membawa segorespun luka di tubuhmu Sasuke-_kun!"_

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan Sasuke pergi tanpa kabar. Sudah peraturan memang, ninja yang pernah berhianat harus dihukum, pergi misi tanpa diawasi bagaimana nasibnya, tanpa bisa meminta bantuan, dan kalau kembali dengan selamat dari misi besar juga tidak pernah disambut. Hanya jika dia gugur saja baru akan sedikit diperhatikan. Ino terlihat lebih murung sejak kepergian Sasuke, meskipun dia masih terlihat ceria seperti biasa, yah ... ceria yang sangat dipaksakan. Kali ini Sasuke harus melawan ninja-ninja kanibal yang mungkin akan menjadikan tubuh Suaminya daging panggang yang menyelerakan, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bisa bersikap seceria dulu?

"Hei Ino-_pig,_ tidak bisakah kau memulai harimu dengan senyuman seperti biasanya?" kata Sakura saat mereka sedang duduk di satu ruangan di rumah sakit. mereka sama-sama sedang mengerjakan laporan tentang data-data pasien mereka.

"Suruh suami bodohmu itu segera mengakhiri hukuman dia jangan bertingkah kelewatan baru aku akan tersenyum _forehead_ jelek!" kata Ino sedikit kasar. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahukan? Naruto juga tidak setuju dengan apa yang harus Sasuke alami. Tapi dia harus bertindak adil, dan dia harus taat akan peraturan dia juga ..."

"Aku tahu, berhentilah menjelaskan hal itu berulang-ulang kali _forehead!"_

"Kalau begitu, berhenti juga mengomel Ino-_pig_."

Ino diam tanpa ada niat membalas kata-kata Sakura. Nyonya Uchiha itu menatap langit pagi yang terlihat lewat jendela disampingnya. Entah kenapa pagi ini senyuman tidak bisa terukir di wajah cantiknya. Air mata itu mengalir deras tanpa Ino ketahui penyebabnya.

'_Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?'_

_._

.

.

"Hm ... Akhirnya bunga sialan ini kutemukan."

"Berkat doamu, aku bisa membunuh ninja-ninja kanibal itu, "

"Tunggu aku ..."

Pria tampan itu berhasil, sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah memberikan bunga itu pada Kazekage sebelum kembali ke rumahnya dan bertemu dengan istri dan anak-anaknya yang akan selalu menunggu kedatangannya.

Uchiha Sasuke, mantan ninja pelarian yang berhianat kembali berhasil menjalankan misinya.

"Terima kasih Ino ..."

.

.

.

"_Ugghh ..."_ Darah segar itu terus memaksa untuk keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sial ... dia lalai.

Dunia yang dilihatnya seakan-akan ditelan oleh kegelapan, berputar-putar dan bergerak tidak beraturan. Udara seakan –akan tidak mau lagi terhirup olehnya, Sasuke memegang dadanya yang robek terkena sabitan pedang dan kunai. Tubuh kekar yang bersimpah darah itu akhirnya terjatuh ketanah, berlahan –lahan matanya tertutup kalah pada rasa kantuk dan sakit yang menderanya.

'_Gomen ...'_

"_Sasuke-kun! Aku dengar kau berhasil menjalankan misi berbahaya itu, kau hebat!" _

Ino memberinya semangat, mengucapkan selamat saat dia berhasil menjalankan misi dengan sukses.

"_Hei, Sasuke-kun? Duduk di rumah terus itu membosankan. Mau keluar berjalan-jalan denganku?"_

Ino selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menghilangkan rasa bosannya, selalu datang ke rumahnya dan menjadi penghibur baginya.

"_Ayolah, kau terlihat seperti pria penyakitan jika duduk meringkuk terus seperti itu."_

"_Ayo makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu!"_

Ino yang selalu memperhatikan keadaanya. Selalu menjaga makan minumnya dan mengurusnya dari sebelum menikah ataupun sesudahnya.

"_Sasuke-kun, kau rindu keluargamu?"_

"_Janaan bersedih, meskipun mereka telah tiada tapi mereka akan terus menjagamu dari atas sana. Mereka menyayangimu, semua orang menyayangimu! Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu!"_

Gadis itu memberi sebuah kehangatan, memberinya kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan yang jarang dirasakannya.

'_Ijinkan aku bertahan kali ini.' _Harapan itu menjadi kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Sebetulnya misimu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil kan, Sasuke-_kun?_

Owari

Pertama-tama, gui gui mau bilang kalau judulnya bermasaalah! Gui gui gak bisa bikin judul yang pas.

Ok, gui gui tahu cerita ini rada-rada gak jelas alurnya. Cerita ini gui gui buat udah lamaaaaa banget, dan dibuat saat gui gui masih pemulaaaa banget. Pas gui gui daftar gui gui langsung nulis fic ini. Tadinya mau gui gui ubah, tapi rasanya sayang. Ini fic gui gui jaman dulu yang gui gui buat khusus untuk GWE, masa' mau gui gui buang gitu aja dan buat yang baru?

Makanya, meskipun jelek, angstnya dan feelnya gak dapat banget, alur berantakan, eyd hancur, gui gui tetap publish. Hehehehehehe

Tentang akhirnya gomen, kesemua fic gui gui yang khusus GWE bakal sad ending deh. Gui gui mah pasrah aja deh kalo gak ada yang tertarik ama fic gui gui yang penting gui gui udah berpartisipasi dan melakukan yang terbaik! Yang penting gui gui berhasil! Asyikkkkk...

So, RnR please minna!

Happy GWE selalu! Semoga tahun depan event GWE bakal tetap ada!

:D


End file.
